ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Plasma (PlasmaDarkNoirBlackSchwarz)
History Ultraman Plasma is the son of Ultraman Hikari. He is a member of the Space Garrison and is a strong warrior. He mainly uses hand to hand combat for his fighting style while his sub fighting style is beam attacks. He needs the Knight Braces, Hikari Riser (Hikari's Riser for Fusion Rising), New Genration Capsule Alpha (includes Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Ginga), and New Generation Capsule Beta (includes Ultraman X and Ultraman Powered). He was earlier banished from the Land of Light due to a intense battle with Ultraman Lightning. He was sent to be trained by Leo, Taro, Cosmos, Seven, and Ultraman. Many years later, he eventually returned. He first appeared after the monster Bemora, which was a combination of Bemular, EX Gomora, and Ultraman Belial appeared. Plasma proceeded to attack the monster. Plasma's main strategy is to punch, kick, grab, and throw his enemies. Bemora used his Bemorium Blaster, which is the beam he fires from is mouth on Plasma. Plasma then fell onto the ground but then got up to keep on fighting. He used his duel plasma swords to cut Bemora then used his Koronium Ray (his Specium Ray) on Bemora causing him to explode. Plasma then turned back into his human form. Profile Stats *'Human Host': Rei Serizawa *'Height': 55 meters *'Weight': 40,000 tons *'Age': 6,000 years old *'Home World': Land of Light *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Time Limit': 4 minutes and 30 seconds Body Features *'Armor': Plasma has armor on his shoulders and chest. It's resistant to lasers and fire. *'Star Marks': Like his father, Ultraman Hikari, Plasma has Star Marks on his chest indicating that he is also a very respected Ultra. *'Knight Braces': Given by Ultraman King, Plasma has two Knight Braces on both of his hands. It is used for many of Plasma's techniques. *'Eyes': Like his father, Plasma has the Ultra Eyes. He can see through the rainbow spectrum and perhaps the entire spectrum. *'Color Timer': Like most Ultras, Plasma has a Color Timer. *'Zenshin Crystals': The crystals on Plasma's forehead, forearms, and shins. *'Beam Lamp': Since Plasma has a Color Timer, it's used for beam attacks. *'Fin Organs': The fin-like organs on Plasma's arms can be used in combat and are used to charge Plasma's Specium Rays. *'Sluggers': Plasma has a pair of Sluggers on his head. Forms - Hyper= Hyper Ultraman Plasma This form of Plasma is from a RP and will probably appear sometime in the series. It's actually not known how he turns into this form. Techniques Special *'Hyper Slash': A attack similar to his Giga Slash except all of his fin organs glow and heat up, He also slashes the enemy repeatedly. *'Particulium Ray': Plasma's fin organs glow, he then charges a beam like Ultraman the Next and fires it in a similar fashion but instead of breaking the enemy into blue particles, the enemy blows up like usual. Also, the beam is so powerful that when he first fired it, the trees in the surrounding area where flattened. *'Twin Slash': A move similar to the Next's Twin Lambda Slasher. *'Neo Koronium Ray': An X-style variation of the Koronium Ray. Can destroy most monsters in one shot. *'Plasma Stream': After gathering energy, Plasma will go into a crouching position, place his hands in front of his chest. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A powerful energy beam will be fired from the space in between the hands. Physical *'Swallow Kick': A flying kick from 600 meters up, performed after multiple midair flips. *'Flying Mare': Plasma grabs the enemies head and neck and swings them about and then throws them. *'Ultra Swing': Similar to the flying mare, Plasma usually grabs the tail of the beast or lifts them over his head. *'Ultra Punch': A basic punch. *'Ultra Kick': A basic kick. Other *'Dual Slugger Shot': Plasma throw his Sluggers at the enemy. Defensive Strategies *'Freeze Ray': Plasma can freeze his enemies for ten seconds allowing him to charge an attack or to get a break from getting beaten up. *'Ultra Barrier': Like Ultraman, Plasma can generate a shield blocking any beam attacks. *'Pushing Barrier': Plasma can summon a barrier and make it push the enemy away. *'Hand Blocking': Plasma can block most beam attacks with his hands, when he does this, his hands glow light blue. - Ultimate= Ultimate Plasma This form like his Hyper Form, has only appeared in a Roleplay. Which the creator plans on having in the series. Techniques Special *'Final Ultimate Zero': The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Plasma pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. However, this attack exhausts Plasma greatly. Physical *'Ultimate Zero Sword': From the blade on his right arm Plasma can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. **'Sword Ray Ultimate Zero': Plasma can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. **'Sword Ray Cross Zero': Plasma creates an "X"-shaped energy construct before launching them towards the opponent. - Corrupted= Corrupted Plasma A corrupted version of Plasma that appeared in yet another Roleplay. Techniques Special *'Corruptium Ray': A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. It's more powerful than the koronium ray. *'Glitchium Ray': A "X" Style beam that can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Emerium Ray': Various concentrations of energy fired from his beam lamp. Physical *'Corrupt Chop': Plasma performs a chop with his hand. *'Corrupt Punch': Plasma can punch enemies with his fist. *'Corrupt Kick': Plasma can kick from the sky with his leg. *'Knight Beam Blades': Plasma can summon two Knight Beam Blades from his Knight Braces. Other *'Dual Sluggers': Plasma can throw both of his Sluggers at the enemy. *'Ultra Knock Tactics': Plasma can direct energy into the Sluggers before firing the weapons towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. *'Giga Slash': Plasma's fin organs glow purple and heats up to high temperatures. Plasma then charges at the enemy and slashes them. - Prototype= Prototype This was supposed to Ultraman Plasma's design but was scrapped. Techniques Since this was supposed to be Plasma's intended design, This version has different moves than the actual Plasma. *'Plasmanium Slasher': The fin-like organs on his arms heat up and then Plasma slashes a "P" onto his enemies. *'Koronium Ray': Plasma can fire the Koronium Ray. *'Freeze Ray': Plasma is able to freeze his opponents. *'Ultra Boomerang': Plasma could've summoned a boomerang made of pure energy. He would've thrown it over the enemy making them think that he missed then the boomerang would come back and hit the enemy's back and the boomerang would explode. He can summon the boomerang any time he wants. }} Gallery Ultraman Hikari movie.png|Ultraman Plasma Version 1 Ultraman Plasma.png|Plasma V1 (side view) Plasma and Mebius edit XD.jpg|Plasma V1 with Mebius Ultraman Hikari movie Beam.png|Plasma V1 (beam pose) Plasmas rise.jpg|Plasma V1 rise PlasmalookingaroundinhisDadsstuff.jpg|Plasma V1 looking around in his dad's lab Plasma spark doll.png|Ultraman Plasma's Spark Doll Ultraman Plasma (Hinanverse).png|Ultraman Plasma by GeedWarrior26 Trivia *Ultraman Plasma was originally not supposed to be a fusion Ultra. *Ultraman Plasma was originally going to have the ability to change forms like Ultraman Tiga. *Ultraman Plasma wasn't originally supposed to look like he does, instead he would have appeared as the form in the Prototype tab. This version would not have an ultimate form, lacked a shield, and a stronger beam. He also lacked a sidekick and was not intended to spare Kaiju nor fight Belial. *This was my very first page on this wiki! *For a very long time, I thought that Plasma was my own original idea, until I found out that someone already made a Ultraman Plasma. Sadfish. *Before I found out about this place, me and my little brother actually made our own Ultra Kaiju and Aliens. Which would later be included in Plasma and Lightning's history. *Plasma wasn't originally supposed to be the son of Hikari. *Plasma never knew he had a sister. *Hyper Ultraman Plasma's rainbow crystals were inspired by Prisman Multi Mode's crystal. *The Plasma Stream is heavily inspired by Ultraman Gaia's Photon Stream. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:OrbGeeds